


Más Alto

by tanakagod (zekecrist)



Series: HQ — Relatos cortitos [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, First Season, Friendship, Team Dynamics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/tanakagod
Summary: Situado en la primera temporada. Drabble.Hinata sentía que si estaba al lado de Kageyama, Peoria ser capaz de saltar más alto y hacer que la red dejase de verse como un muro inquebrantable vigilado por complicaciones y detenimientos.Kageyama le había enseñado a Hinata a apuntar más alto y sentirse acompañado cada vez que el balón rozaba con la palma de su mano.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: HQ — Relatos cortitos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968616
Kudos: 2





	Más Alto

El mundo siempre se detenía para Hinata cuando Kageyama le lanzaba el balón y depositaba toda su confianza en él. 

Hinata haría todo lo posible para elevarse por encima de la estructura que estaba conformada por la red y las demás personas que se extendían encima de ésta, impulsándose sobre su espíritu deportivo, contemplando un muro, que, en principio, se veía inquebrantable. Pero sólo en principio. 

Lo que pasara después, ya era cuestión de Hinata quién debía finalizar el motivo de la confianza de Kageyama en anotar un punto, o incluso si no lo hacía; los errores son algo más normales de lo que a veces les costaba admitir y aunque Kageyama no quería seguir teniendo esa actitud de rey egocéntrico que tanto detestaba a veces incluso se enfadada levemente si el chico era demasiado torpe.

Pero lo más importante era no irse a casa y dormir pensando que esos movimientos y sentimientos de los dos no habían servido para nada.

  
Kageyama recibía el balón gracias a sus compañeros, que se la pasaban a él siendo el comienzo de lo que era lo íntimo y sentimental que Kageyama y Hinata siempre hacían, y empezaba así;

Kageyama estaba en una posición a la que estaba acostumbrado, cuidaría todo lo que puede hacer con todas las partes de su cuerpo para que el equipo contrario no descubriese a dónde iría el preciado balón que debían evitar cayese en el lado que no querían.

Si Hinata estaba al lado de Kageyama -aunque siempre estaba a su lado, pero en esta ocasión de forma física y no mental o sentimenta-, Hinata sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer el peli-negro. 

Dejando a un lado lo que pudiesen haber hablado antes o las señales que parecían invisibles; el balón iría hacía la dirección de Hinata, quién iría rápidamente hacía él aunque estuviese en la otra punta del mundo, flexionaría sus rodillas y se impulsaría con la única fuerza de sus pies y saltaría. 

Hinata siempre saltaba con todas sus ganas. Y Kageyama siempre lanzaba el balón con todas sus ganas. 

Y aquello, era algo único para los dos. 

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera obra de Haikyuu, y la verdad que estoy contenta sobre ella unu


End file.
